


Can Only Increase

by saffrondawn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally see each other, Jemma can’t say she’s surprised by Grant’s appearance. His hair has grown a little longer, and his once clean-shaven face has darkened with a fully grown beard. She can report back to Fitz later that she had been right about his ability to grow a full beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Only Increase

When they finally see each other, Jemma can’t say she’s surprised by Grant’s appearance. His hair has grown a little longer, and his once clean-shaven face has darkened with a fully grown beard. She can report back to Fitz later that she had been right about his ability to grow a full beard.

He’s standing there, a look of surprise across his features. She wouldn’t expect her presence here either. Her mission was something that would have been better done by May or Skye, or even Fitz using a machine he built.

But she had volunteered. She wanted to make sure that when Grant betrayed the team and SHIELD it was done by his own accord. She didn’t want to see a man so broken by what life had thrown at him that he needed to find something to believe in from an organization like HYDRA. Then again, SHIELD may not have been a better option either.

“Jemma,” he said. His voice was clear. Her heart hurt a little at that.

“Grant.”

“You don’t have to do this.” His eyes had drifted to the detonator in her hand, which was connected wirelessly to the bomb on the control panel that operated the entire base. She needed to be as close as possible when she started the countdown to ensure that no one could interfere with her mission. “You’re not a spy, you’re a scientist.”

“Occupations change,” she said with assurance. She knew the ones who were in her way were HYDRA agents, much like the three guards on the ground she hit with the ICER bomb when she entered the operations room.

“You can join us. We always need a scientist.” He stepped forward, and her finger moved a centimeter more toward the trigger.

“I could never follow your idiocy. The perfect world that the lot you believe can never be achieved.”

Grant smiled, “Of course it can.” He stepped forward, and his eyes flicked to her unmoving hand. “You need to accept that the human race can’t hold itself together. It needs order by something greater than itself.”

“And you think HYDRA is that greater power?” Jemma wanted to stop the stinging in her nose. She knew tears would be next.

“Yes. There needs to be order to this world, Jemma.”

“But order turns into chaos, Grant. Every time. The universe can’t even stop itself from destroying its components,” she screamed. “It’s naïve of you to think that HYDRA can stop that type of process. It started when the universe was created, and it will end when the universe is dead. There is nothing you can do to stop that.”

There was buzzing in her ear from Fitz to hurry because there were others heading to the room.

“Let me go, Grant.”

He pulled a gun on her.

His actions were his own.

“I can’t let you leave, Jemma.”

She nodded. She understood. She had her mission, and he had his.

Three shots later, and Jemma had to make sure she was still alive. She looked over her shoulder to see the three guards bleeding out. Her eyes went immediately to Grant. He was staring at the bodies, his gun still pointed at them.

“Run, Jemma. Get out of here.”

She pushed the trigger and took off without glancing behind to see if Grant was following.


End file.
